What's Life Without a Bit of Madness?
By AnAlligatorPlaysMC The Creepypasta I often wonder now why we have feelings. They don't help our surival skills, they don't make us less likely to die, they might as well not exist. If they hadn't, this wouldn't have made a very big impact. It happened about a month ago, yet I remember it so vividly because of the night terrors it's caused me. I was an avid Pokemon fan, it actually taught me how to read, that's just how much I wanted to be able to understand the game, but isn't strange how fate bends your will, shoving you into things that normally wouldn't have made since to any other child, but of course, I digress. I had a quite of bit of love with the third generation, mostly because of Pokemon XD. That game had me glued to it's screen for hours, trying to find every little secret in it. Even though I played Pokemon Colosseum, the first installment of the GameCube Pokemon games, I almost never went back to it after playing Pokemon XD. Over the course of this time, I also became intrigued with Youtube. I won't go into too many details, but a Youtuber I used to watch started a playthrough of Pokemon Colusseum. I watched the first couple of episodes, and even though I hadn't played the game in years, I still could point out almost every secret, dispite the fact I even rarely played it. I went over to my shelf of games, and I eventually found the box to my old Colosseum game, the thing still looked brand new, even though it had been untouched for so long. I put the game inside my Wii, and started it up. Suddenly, tears of joy came of my eyes, just from hearing that title theme. It didn't matter that I hadn't played the game in such a long time, I still recognized that theme, like an toy you lost as a child you didn't like too much, then finding it and being so happy even though you didn't like it that much in the first place. I started it up, and apparently I still had my old save. I didn't think it was odd, after all, I probably just got lucky with which memory card I put in there. I started up a new file on a different memory card, and saw the opening cinematic play. Something I didn't notice at the time that's been in my night terrors was that the main character was missing his left hand, the arm that carries the snag device. I got into a fight with the first trainer of the game, who has two Zigzagoons. I remembered how easy the battle was, yet I thought I heard their cries sound a bit different. The volume on my television was set pretty low, so it was hard to hear, but I could have sworn it sound more like a yip than a bark, I used to have a dog who would bark all the time, so while I couldn't hear it too clearly, I still noticed it sounded off. I progressed pass the first major town of the game, Phenac City, but when I got to the Constuction Lot, the area where you fight the final boss at after it's built, the tower was already built. I knew this was off, I not only remembered it differently, but also it was different in that Youtuber's playthrough. My curiosity eventually beat my common sense, dispite the fact it knew about all the creepypastas plastered over the internet and the one common rule that they all share: Don't go in that place that's unfamilar. As I entered the building, I heard a Pokemon call, sort of like a gurgling sound, but getting progressly louder as I passed through the building. I made it to the elevator that takes you up to a boss gaunlet, where you fight four of their grunts, then a mini-boss, then the final boss. When I went up there, I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw corpses just dangling from ropes, thrown wily-nily through out the area. The one closest to me took me a minute to recognize. The girl hanging there looked like a girl I had a crush on back in Kindergarden. I hadn't seen her since I was five, yet recognized her so quickly. I also noticed corpses of everyone else I was friend with back then, dangling exactly like her. I flinched in terror, as I noticed that the eyes of the corpses were following my character. I had been so distracted by the hanging corpses, that I hadn't even noticed what was in the center of the room. There stood a lone Empoleon, with a sick little smug smile and blood hungry eyes instead of his normal calm expression. I was panicing, it felt like a my world had been flipped over as soon as it started talking to me. Pip: Welcome back, Jackson. You seem shocked, is that because of your friends? I thought you said you wanted everyone to die, that they deserved it for what they did to you? Back then, I had just gotten Pokemon Pearl, when I told someone I liked that girl from all those years ago. He told everyone in the school, I became a laughing stock, and she stopped talking to me. I became so depressed, I literally sat down behind a tree and cried sometimes during our recess, no one wanted anything to do with me, so I took out my rage in my Pokemon games. I would talk to my Pokemon, like they were alive, and told them about every bit of crap that happened in my life. Pip was starter Pokemon, the one I bonded with the most, the one I trusted the most. I realized at that moment that he had done exactly what my rage induced self told him to do, I just wanted everyone to die. Every person that was hanging was someone from back then. Pip: Aren't you happy about my work? I've been waiting years to show it to you. Tears began streaming down my tears, I just caused the deathes of hundreds of kids because I couldn't control myself, and was losing myself because of it. I screamed out load, "I didn't think this would happen!" Pip was able to hear me through the television it seemed. Pip: Don't worry master, you don't need them, you only need us, right? Slowly, the Pokemon I had raised back then began coming out of the shadows. They all looked as blood hungry as Empoleon. I was crying so much, until something ticked in my brain. I began reaching for the power button, when a flipper came out of my television. Pip: Jackson, you wouldn't really send us back into that cold black abyss again, would you? I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of my door, ran for twenty straight minutes. After eventually stopping, I screamed, never wanting to step foot in that god forsaken home, I didn't want them to see me. I ran to a convience store, and spent nearly all my money on food, I packed it up, and started walking. I walked about twenty eight miles, until I found a place so remote, I knew they'd never chase me down to here. I rented an appartment, and got a job as being the janitor for a local school. That's when the night terrors started up. Every night always the same, the main charater reaching out to me with his handless arm, then be snatched away by a flipper. Then'd I see him hanged, along with everyone else from back then. I then would be shoved into Pip, who always said: Pip: I'm always there Jackson, we all are. I'd then wake up in a cold sweat, with my pillow smothering myself. I just can't handle this anymore. The whole event has been eating away at me, like a tick attached to my brain. Every day makes less sense, every day becoming harder to pull through, every day having myself question how I would be fine, every day being forced to accept the hard truth. I write this with my pistol on the side of my head. I bid you all farewell. - Jackson Category:Video Games Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game